Peaches
Peaches is one of the main protagonists of the ''Ice Age'' franchise. In Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, she was one of the minor protagonists and just a newborn. Then in Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas, she has grown and appears as a older kid. She is Manny and Ellie's daughter and Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie, and Buck's (unofficial) niece. Peaches is also the youngest member of the herd. Biography As an infant, Peaches had the same light brown fur color and figure as her mother, Ellie (even though Ellie had a fuller, rounder face as a calf). She also had a topknot like her mom's, though it was shorter and darker (a trait she inherited from her dad, Manny he has a short, dark brown topknot). Manny is also evident in her eyes, which are pea green (a mix of Manny's brown eyes and Ellie's lime green eyes). All in all, Peaches is a perfect mix of her mom and dad. But, years later, when Peaches grew older, shown in Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas and Ice Age: Continental Drift, her top knot (and the neck / shoulder mane and feet tuffs she has as a teenager) turned from the dark red, auburn color she had at birth, to a definant brown (similar to Manny's fur color). Also, her short cut, top knot turns into longer, stylized hairdo (which is longer than either Manny or Ellie's, but shorter than most other teenage, lady mammoths in the movie). She also grows into her cheeks (similar to Ellie's) and her (still growing) tusks. Despite these changes, Peaches still appears to be the perfect combination of her parents. ''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and Ellie]] At the end of ''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Peaches was finally born. Manny decided to name her Little Ellie after Ellie, but she named the baby Peaches after the fruit (the codeword that they'd chosen for Ellie to use if she went into labor during the trip, and she also remembers that Manny's favorite fruit are peaches). Peaches could also trumpet her trunk and always loved to play in the snow all day. ''Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas In ''Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas, Peaches is now a pre-teen. At the beginning, she's shown playing with her uncles Crash and Eddie in the snow and she pows them with a big blow of snow from her trunk, and then she blows her trunk. She first notices her father's rock, gasps happily, and gets all excited about it, even enough to have her lip stuck to it, but Manny's able to pull her off when she tells him she's stuck. For some reason, Peaches doesn't like her dad's singing ("O Christmas Rock," a parody of "O Christmas Tree"), and then she gets scared at her uncle Diego's version of Christmas (with him and his family eating gazelles). But she adores all of her family as she's excited for Christmas and felt sincerely sorry for her uncle Sid as he accidentally breaks Manny's Christmas rock. She accidentally overhears Manny saying that there is no Santa, which shakes her belief in him. Angry, she tells Manny off for being on the naughty list, but Manny's not affected by it since he's a grown-up and that grown-ups don't believe in the naughty list, which makes Ellie roll her eyes in annoyance. She gathers up Crash and Eddie (who told her about what happened) and tells Sid to calm down because they're going to the North Pole to get Sid off the naughty list and to prove to her dad that there really is a Santa. As she and the guys make their way, Peaches meets a reindeer named Prancer, who offers them a lift to the North Pole, and she happily accepts. As they reached the North Pole, Peaches is excited when she tastes sugarplums and sees a bunch of elve sloths, who refuse to let her and her friends pass. An avalance starts burying her and her friends in while trying to help Prancer free from the ice. Peaches is rescued and freed by her family, and Manny scolds her for running away. She meekly apologizes to him, until he mentions that he was talking to Sid. When Manny sees Santa for the first time, he excitedly tells Peaches that it's him and she responds with a sarcastic "Duh!" When Christmas was ruined, Peaches and her friends were all sad, and when Manny tries to fix it, Peaches points out that there are 8 of them, to which her dad points out 800 elve sloths. Together, Peaches and her family fix Christmas and tried to pull the sleigh (with no luck) until Prancer, along with his herd, fly by and he says that they're there to help and that one can't do it alone. After Santa comes and flies away on his sleigh, Peaches tells Manny what happens when he believes and Manny admits that he likes the magic, making Peaches' and her family's first Christmas a good one as it ends. ''Ice Age: Continental Drift In ''Ice Age: Continental Drift, Peaches returns as a teenager. She also develops a romantic interest in Ethan when she first meets him. According to the offical trailer, Peaches becomes sarcastic (even though she's still a nice person). Peaches has now grown into an adorable, but quirky, teenage mammoth with a mind of her own. She's experiencing her first crush on a boy mammoth named Ethan, but she has yet to see that he's the wrong guy. Peaches longs to prove to her father that she's not a baby anymore (she actually weighs 3 tons) and that she can make good decisions on her own now. When she and her dad argue about disobeying his rules, they say things to each other they both regret, just before they're separated by the continental drift. With Manny gone, just Peaches and Ellie have to lead the herd together now. During the movie, she begins hanging with Ethan and his friends but, under peer pressure says that she and Louis are not really friend, then learning that Louis overheard them. After a near cave-in is treated like fun by the group, Peaches realises that they care nothing about their safety and leaves them. When Manny, Sid, Diego and Granny return, it is revealed that Captain Gutt had arrived first and had taken Peaches and Ellie, along with the entire herd, hostage. Manny surrenders himself for Peaches but Gutt goes back on his word. Just as he's about to kill Peaches, Louis challenges Gutt for Peaches. Louis distracts Gutt by throwing his sword in the air, then tunnels underneath him, popping up and slamming a chunk of ice onto his foot, causing him to release Peaches. Peaches later saved Ellie from Gutt. When Manny had defeated Gutt, he and Peaches embraced and forgave each other. When the herd arrived at its new home, Manny let Peaches and Louis explore their new home because of Louis' bravery. Peaches and Louis then became friends with Ethan and his friends again and told them that they could hang out with them. In the credits, Peaches was seen singing and dancing with her herd. Personality In Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Peaches was just a baby. She showed wonderment at the falling snow on the surface, and froliced playfully with her uncle Crash and uncle Eddie. In Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas, Peaches is a little kid shown to be helpful, kind, self-righteous, playful, and adventurous in helping the herd, her family, and other creatures save Christmas. In Ice Age: Continental Drift, Peaches is now a teenager and is shown to be nice, but somewhat rebellious, and sarcastic. When she first meets Ethan, she starts to have romantic feelings for him and she's also a bit shy and embarrassed around him. It's also implied that she's either growing apart from her dad or she's just becoming more independent. Relationships Manny Manny is Peaches' dad. They seem to have a close father-daughter bond; but Manny seems to be a bit over-protective over her, which greatly annoys her. Another thing she doesn't like for an unknown reason is Manny's singing, which was first shown in Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas, in which Manny was singing to his Christmas rock and upon hearing him sing, Peaches (who was little at the time) sighed and rolled her eyes. In Ice Age: Continental Drift, Manny and Peaches are starting to grow apart due to Manny's overbearing protectiveness. After Manny grounds Peaches in front of her peers, she angrily tells him she wishes he wasn't her father. After they are torn apart, Peaches feels guilty, and misses her father greatly. When he finally returns, they joyfully reunite, and Manny learns to give Peaches more freedom, to her delight Ellie Peaches and her mom Ellie have a close bond and love each other dearly while unlike Peaches' relationship with her dad, Ellie doesn't seem to be over-protective of her and she has faith in her to always do the right thing. In Ice Age: Continental Drift, Ellie supports Peaches as she goes through her first crush, on Ethan. When she overhears Peaches agreeing to "ditch" Louis to hang with Ethan, she tells her not to let a boy change who she is. After Peaches hurts Louis' feelings, Ellie consoles her, saying that she'll know what to say to him. When Gutt threatens Ellie, Peaches saves her with her tree-swinging skills. Sid Sid is Peaches' adoptive uncle. Peaches loves Sid and she'll help him in his quests to do the right thing. This is first seen in Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas, where Peaches accompanies Sid and her other uncles Crash and Eddie to their quest to prove to Manny that Santa is real. Diego It is unknown what Peaches' relationship with her uncle Diego is like, but it's assumed that she's just as close to him as she is to the rest of her family. There is one scene in A Mammoth Christmas were they have a slight interaction. As Diego explains about sabre Christmas traditions and realises that Peaches is listening and gets slightly frightened, Diego changes his story a bit so that Peaches wouldn't hear the gory details. This might be evidence of Diego wanting to shield Peaches from certain aspects of his carnivore life. Crash and Eddie Crash and Eddie are Ellie's adoptive brothers, making them Peaches' uncles. They seem to be close to Peaches as they love to play around with her and ride on her back like they do with Ellie and the rest of herd. They look out for their niece for the sake of their sister and Manny. Ethan Peaches may have been a bit shy and embarrassed when first meeting Ethan, but despite her anxiety she still immediately fell in love with him. After hanging with him and his buddies, she began to realize that he wasn't the right guy and left him. At the end of the movie, Ethan and his buddies ask if they can hang out with her and Louis again. Steffie Peaches first meets Steffie when she "dropped in" on the teenage hangout hollow, and the two became "sort of friends", until Ellie and an upset Manny appear, and stop the party (although Manny was the one who took Peaches away, since Ellie didn't mind her moment of independence). Though, unfortunately for Peaches, Steffie later turns on her out of jealousy after she discovers Peaches is after Ethan, too. But she later befreinds Peaches along Ethan, Katie and Meghan. Louis Louis is Peaches devoted and dedicated best friend. He seem to have a very close relationship with Peaches, and is always by her side, in both the best and worst of times. He appears to be the voice of reason in their relationship, but doesn't fall short of his own slip ups every now and then. The molehog does seem to have a crush on her as well. Peaches cares deeply for him, going to save him when the continents break up. She later hurts his feelings when she unknowing says in front of him that they're not friends. After Louis saves Peaches from Gutt, she tells him she couldn't believe he did that, and he repeats her ealier words about not leaving a friend behind. When the mammals reach their new home, Peaches and Louis go off to explore it. Quotes ''Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas * ''(Playing with Crash and Eddie in the snow) You guys need to chill out! * (Gasps) Yeah! The Christmas rock! I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it! (Tries kissing the rock, but she gets her lips stuck; in a muffled voice) Dad. I'm stuck. * Santa has a naughty list? (Manny: Yeah. And if you're not good, then he puts your name on it.) * What?! There is no Santa?! * Pull it together, Uncle Sid! We've got work to do! * (Sighs frustratedly) Maybe we should follow the northern lights! (Points at the lights with her trunk) North. Get it? * (Sid: AH-CHOO!) Bless you! (Sid: Thank you.) * (Upon meeting Prancer; smiling) What's your name? * (Grabbing Sid's neck with her trunk before he falls off the cliff again) The reindeer comes with us. * (After tasting some sugarplums while heading to the North Pole) Sugarplums! * (Manny: Peaches, you were-- I mean-- I mean, I was-- that's Santa! Standing right there! {Points with his trunk} He's real!) Duh! * Hit it! (Elf Sloth: Hi-ya! {Hits Peaches' butt with one of the drumsticks}) Ow! Not me! (The elf sloth plays the drums while Peaches stares angrily) * (Smiling) See what happens when you believe, Dad? ''Ice Age: Continental Drift * (''Hanging on a tree branch from her tail, like a possum) "Come on, Louis! Try to have a little fun!" * (To Louis) "Ethan's not cute... he's HOT!" * (Acting how to greet Ethan) Seductively "Hi Ethan, my name's Peaches. What's yours?" (Stops herself angrily) "What am I doing?! OK, ok. Just be cool, just be coo-" (Slips on an icy branch) * (To Ethan, after crashing into him) "Oh no, Ethan! I am so sorry I.....Wow! Even better lookin' up close. Phenomenal." * (Shocked and surprised after hearing Manny's voice) "Dad!" * (To Manny) Angrily "How could you embarriss me infront of my friends?" * (To Manny) Angrily "You can't control my life!" * (To Manny) "So tell me, when exactly will I be allowed to hang out with boys?" * (To Manny during an argument) "Well.. I wish your weren't my father!" * (Seeing Manny, Diego, and Sid plummet over the ice age platform) "DADDY!" * (To Ellie) "Oh this is all my fault!" * (To Ellie) Worried "What are we gonna do?!" * (Looking for Louis) " LOUIS! LOUIS!" *(To Ellie) "Wait mom....where's Louis? We have to find him!!" *(To Louis) "Louis! You have to jump!" (Louis tells her to save herself) "We're not leaving without you!" *(To Louis) "JUMP!!!" *"what are talking about you never leave a friend behind" * "i'm just really worried about my dad" * (Ethan greets her) ''Gasps "Ethan! Wow!" ''(Falls out of the tree) *(To Ethan after falling out of tree) "I meant to do that." *(To Ethan after he thinks she sleeps in the tree) "What, No! That just helps me think!" *(To Ethan) "Honestly...a little scared. Ok, a lot scared. Everything we knew is gone." *(To Ethan after he asks her to walk with him) "You want to walk with me?!" *(To Ethan after he tells her to not hang with Louis) "Louis? Um...yeah, sure! No problem!" *"ECHO!!!!" (Ethan laughs) * (To Steffie) "I mean... Louis and I've hanged out or whatever. But no we're not really "friends" friends." (Louis pops out of the ground and asks "Not friends?"). "LOUIS!!" * (To Ethan and his friends) "Fun? ''You call that fun? I'm outta here!" * (To Ethan, after he insults her family) "''Bad? There's nothing 'bad' ''about being part of my family. I like hanging by my tail and if you geniuses are normal, this species is going to be extinct!" * (To Gutt, who has taken Peaches hostage) "Let me go!" *(To Manny trying to rescue Ellie) "I got this dad!" (Manny says it's too dangerous) "Not if you're half possum!" *(To Manny) "An hour ''after ''sunset?" Trivia * Peaches is currently the only Ice Age character to show aging through the series. * In the third film, the first time Sid saw her, he exclaimed, "It's a boy!", only to be interrupted by Diego, who tells Sid, "That's her tail." Sid then corrects himself and says, "It's a girl!" * Peaches didn't speak in the third movie, but she very first did in ''Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (in which she was 10 years old). * Peaches is the second female on the group (the first being her mother Ellie). * The animators tried to emphasize the connection of Manny first stretching out his trunk with joy to newborn Peaches and him touching the cave drawing of his deceased son to show the film's resolution. * Peaches is Manny's second child, after the death of his son. Gallery See Here References ru:Персик Category:Characters Category:Characters in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Category:Characters in Ice Age: Continental Drift Category:Mammoths Category:Mammals Category:Main character Category:Children Category:Female